The Lion and the Wolf
by rumzy1
Summary: Serafina Stark went with her family to King's Landing, but was slated to marry Tommen instead. Follow her as she struggles to play the game of thrones. TommenxOC


When I first met Tommen Baratheon, I had no idea what I was in for. He just seemed like a chubby Baratheon child, while I was a Stark. We first met at Winterfell, when he was playing wooden swords with Bran. The two had become fast friends, and I stopped by to check up on Bran often. I barely paid any attention to the boy before me, even though he was the same age as me. When we began the journey to King's Landing, that left me with even less time to get to know him. I spent most of my time in the carriage with my sisters and Septa Mordane. It had been weeks since we had begun the journey, and my ass hurt from sitting in the carriage all day, so it was a relief to make camp and be able to explore. As I was walking, a little ball of fluff ran into me. Glancing down, I saw a fluffy black and white kitten. I quickly scooped him up and held him close to my breast, cooing "who's your owner little guy, hmm? Who do you belong to?"

"He's mine!" Prince Tommen approached and held his arms out for the kitten. I handed over the squirming kitty and he smiled before returning it to its mother.  
"That's a very handsome cat you have, my Prince" I curtsied, not forgetting my manners as Tommen blushed at being called "my prince".  
"His name is Ser Pounce. Would you like to see the rest?" He gestured to the Royal family's large tent and I obliged. Soon we were alone and playing with the kittens. When we finally stopped playing night had fallen and we heard a large commotion. I opened the flap of the tent only to see Arya, covered in scratches and dirt, being hauled off by the King's men.  
"Arya!" I called, running towards her, tripping over my dress as I did so. My direwolf, Sven followed behind me. Arya followed my voice and desperately tried to reach me as the guards pushed her into the biggest tent in the camp. I followed in hot pursuit and opened the door to see the queen, an injured Joffrey, and the king all standing there with my father and my sisters.  
"What is the meaning of this?! Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?" Ned demanded.  
"You are talking to your king" Cersei reminded him, causing me to bristle. The queen looked truly radiant tonight, with her hair done and a deep Crimson gown on, but I did not find her beautiful as others might. Instead, she disgusted me to my very core. The rest of the night went by in a blur as opposing sides recounted their story of what happened with the butcher's boy. I knew from the moment he opened his mouth that Joffrey was lying. Arya might be rambunctious but she would never dare to hurt the crown prince, not when she knew what the consequences would be. I was brought out of my trance as Arya jumped onto Sansa, biting and scratching her while yelling "Liar! Liar!" I grabbed her by the waist and helped father to pull her off, cursing as I did so. Did Arya not see that she had just ruined any credibility her story had had before? Now the crown would think of her as nothing more than a mindless savage.

"See? The girl is as savage as her direwolf" the queen let out a cruel laugh, mocking us.

"Well what would you have me do? Whip her in the street? Damn it, children fight, it's over. Ned, you discipline your girl, I'll do the same with mine" Robert dismissed. In that moment, I could've hugged King Robert I was so happy. All my fears about Arya being hurt by the queen were completely unfounded as father would be the one to decide what would be done with her.

"What about the direwolf? What about the beast that savaged your son?" The queen seemed to delight in saying these words. I clenched my fists in fury, an action that went unnoticed by both our families.

"I forgot about the damned wolf" Robert turned around, cursing, his face an angry red that came with having too much wine to drink. Cold fear filled me as I realized what the queen would want done with our direwolves. Cold fear filled me as I realized I had one right beside me. I quickly slipped outside, Sven following me, and we made our way in to the woods. I ran as fast as I could, then slowed to a halt as I steeled myself for what I was about to do. Sven, my beautiful direwolf, tugged at the hem of my dress and began to whine, sensing danger. I bent down on one knee to his level, and took his beautiful white head in my hands, hugging him with all my might. I pulled back and stared into the ocean blue eyes that seemed so much like my own, wishing I didn't have to do it.

"Sven, listen to me" I began. His ears perked up. "You have to go find your sister Nymeria. She's somewhere in these woods, you just have to smell her, okay? You can't return here. They want you dead and I can't protect you. I-oh God Sven I'll miss you so much!" I collapsed onto him again, my eyes glistening with unshed tears as I tried with all my might not to sob. When I looked into my pup's eyes, I could see he understood that he had to leave me. "Go now, Sven" I lightly pushed him, and he got up. He began to walk away, turning one last time to me with pleading eyes, before his white form retreated into the brush. I walked back into the camp covered in mud and leaves and made it into the big tent, where it was clear I had only been gone a few minutes.  
"Where have you been, girl?" Robert demanded angrily.  
"I was releasing my direwolf, your grace. They're not very good pets and they belong in the wild." I saw no reason to lie to the king about where I was; he would likely find out about it in no time anyway. His face set in a grim scowl, Robert nodded.  
That is all that I remember of that night. Apparently I was told of how Lady was going to be executed and fainted right there in the tent. The rest of the Kingsroad was nowhere near as eventful, and by the time we arrived in King's Landing I was sick of the south. I hated the lords and ladies, the heat, the lack of my mother and brothers most of all. The most eventful day was when one day my father called me into the throne room. The iron throne was a sight to behold, blades molded together to make one chair for the rightful king to sit on, it was like one of Sansa's songs of knights and monsters. As I entered the room, I was treated to the sight of my father standing next to the king, who looked completely unfit to be sitting in the majestic chair he had won.

"Come child" my father gently called to me, his hand beckoning me over to the throne. I approached warily, wondering what could be so important for my father to interrupt his business with the king.

"We have decided it is past time you are wed, child" I bristled at Robert calling me child, that name was reserved for my father to call me. My stomach knotted as I mulled over what the king had just told me. Here I was, 13 and already fit to be wedded and bedded. The prospect of marriage utterly terrified me. Some older lord forcing me to give him sons as I rotted away in some pretty holdfast was not the life for me. Knowing better than to try and refuse, I bowed my head and nodded.  
"Right then, that business is done! You're to be married to Tommen my girl!" The king announced cheerily, his fat face turning a light shade of pink as he beamed down at me, clapping me on my shoulder. I winced at the thought of marrying the young prince. Sure, I liked him, but marriage? I wasn't ready to marry anybody, much less royalty!

Over the next few months Tommen and I were forced to visit each other to get to know each other better, and I started to enjoy spending time with him. We frequently played with his cats, or wooden swords. It wasn't proper, but it was fun. I was having a good time in the Red Keep with my father and my sisters and Tommen. That all changed the day my father was arrested for treason. I was forced into my room by Lannister guards, forced to watch helplessly as they butchered Stark men on the stairwells. I would never forget the screaming as these men were cut down like nothing more than weeds. I don't know how long I was left in my room. Days, weeks maybe. I missed my sisters and my father. Every day, a Lannister guard would bring me food and stay in my room until I had eaten it all. I suppose the queen needed me nice and plump looking so that no one would accuse her of being cruel to her "guests". My auburn hair had become tangled and my dress was spotted with stains, evidence of me not actually being allowed to bathe or change clothes while confined to my prison. One day when I woke up, a handmaiden was there. She bathed me and dressed me and then set to untangling my unruly mess of hair. I winced as she harshly tugged out the knots, wishing my handmaiden Ros from Winterfell was here to help me through my trying time. I had always been able to confide anything in her, and the Lannisters had taken her away too. Looking into my mirror, I saw a painted Lannister doll, ready to be played with and dressed up. In sudden anger, I smashed the mirror with my fist.

"My Lady!" The handmaiden panicked and ran out of the room to get a bandage as I just stared at my bleeding hand. It felt good to bleed, to feel anything at all. The handmaiden returned with a bandage and some water to clean the wound, and I did not resist as she did her job. A few hours later, with a newly bandaged hand, I waited for someone to call on me or bring me sustenance. I was rewarded with a guard entering the room and telling me I was expected in the throne room. I stood slowly and exited the place I had lived for the past few days, with the guard following me. When I entered the room I was treated to the sight of Sansa sitting in front of the throne, begging for our father's life in front of the new King Joffrey. His eyes met mine and he smirked and I knew in that moment that Sansa's efforts were futile. This boy was nothing more than a monster playing his cruel games for her. He agreed to be merciful to father if father confessed to his crimes and I inwardly scoffed. It was obvious that father had committed no crimes and was Innocent of all charges. He lad loved King Robert, he wouldn't go against his kin unless he had a reason to. When Sansa got up, the queen turned expectantly to me.

"Do you have some business for king and council Serafina?" She smirked.

"I-no your grace" I took my leave from the throne room to follow Sansa and speak to my sister. Had Joffrey just wanted me there to rub in my face the fact that Sansa had begged on her hands and knees for our father? I caught up to Sansa as she founded a corner and called out to her. She turned to me, tears brimming in her eyes and she ran towards me, hugging me as she sobbed.

"Shhh...it's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault. Fathers gonna be fine, you'll see" I patted her back in an attempt to soothe my older sister as she cried. I knew how hard it must be for her to lie and say to the court that father was a traitor, that she was the one who had to marry that swine Joffrey, unlike me who had sweet Tommen as my betrothed. I didn't realize how lucky I was at this moment in time.  
When Sansa and I were called to the Sept of Baelor to watch our father confess his treason, I honestly couldn't believe my own ears. There was no way that the man I knew would ever confess to such accusations against him, let alone in front of the city! I forced myself numbly to climb onto the steps of the Sept, standing below Sansa while she stood next to Joffrey and the Queen. This is what he wanted. The little shit wanted us to grovel on our hands and knees to save our father and we loved him so we would do it, he knew it and he was playing us.

"I am Eddard of House Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Hand of the King and Protector of the realm. I have come before you, in the sight of gods and men, to confess my treason. I swore to my friend, King Robert, to protect and defend his children, yet before his blood was cold, I plotted to overthrow his son. Let the gods see and bear witness to my words: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true king of Westeros" I couldn't believe my ears. As father spoke of Joffrey being the true king, the prince turned and smirked at Sansa and I before turning back to our father, raising his hand to quiet the crowds before speaking.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all land and titles, he would serve the realm until the end of his days. And my lady Sansa, has begged mercy for her father," he paused a moment, indecisive, before his expression steeled. "But they have the soft hearts of women! As long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head" he spoke the words with such finality that I wasn't sure I had heard them correctly. I faintly heard Sansa screaming and Cersei begging Joffrey to stop and it was then that I made my decision. Drawing a small dagger I kept hidden in my gown at all times, I launched myself forward and latched onto Ilyn Payne, bringing him to the ground with me before he could swing the sword to end my father's life. I heard the roar of the crowds and the king and saw guards quickly approaching. I saw my father shaking his head slowly at me.

"Father run! RUN!" I begged, wrestling with the swordsman to give him more time. He did not move, not one inch. I felt a guard hoist me off the executioner and I screamed, thrashing around as much as I could, willing my father to get up and escape his fate. The executioner got back on his feet and picked up his sword; my father's sword. Tears streamed down my face as I watched his head leave his body. I was going to get them for this, all of this. The Lannisters wouldn't know what had hit them.

It had been about a month since father's death and I had barely seen Sansa. She had holed up in her room and refused to talk to anyone, not even me. Sisters forever, right? Meanwhile, I've had to deal with Joffrey on my own. He likes to torment me in front of the entire court some days. He'll have his guards hit me, get disappointed when I don't cry out, and then try to have me stripped in front of everyone. He loves to threaten me with his crossbow. I used to love archery back in Winterfell, but now I can't even look at an arrow without thinking of him. I long to put one in his first time it happened, Cersei came up to me afterwards and apologized for her son. Being a courteous parrot, I told her it was fine. That was one of the worse lies I've told; her apologies mean nothing to me. She wasn't truly sorry, she was just sorry that he made my humiliation so public and that it made her look like a bad mother for not being able to control a petulant child. I walked out of the throne room after another humiliating day only to run into Tommen. I looked up at him and shyly smiled; I hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Hi Serafina" he seemed unable to look at me and played with his hands.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?" I tried my best to be cordial, after all, it was his family who was terrible, not him.

"I'm sorry. About what they did to your father, I mean" he blurted out. Actually hearing about my father's death from another's mouth had a new effect on me. I suddenly found myself unable to speak as it hit me that my father was truly dead. I would never see the man who raised me again, never hear one of his various stories, never have a whole family again. Before I had been too preoccupied with Joffrey to truly grieve for him. My hand clamped over my mouth as I hyperventilated, sliding down the wall next to me, letting out muffled sobs as I did so. Tommen rushed to me, taking my hands in his.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Are you okay, Serafina?" He asked the last part gently, and I let my tears out for the first time since my father's death. I slowly nodded as I regained control of myself and Tommen let go of my hands.

"T-thank you Tommen, your support means a lot to me" it was then that I truly saw him for the first time. I didn't see him as some scared little boy, but as someone who actually wanted to make sure I was alright, that his family hasn't hurt me too badly. No, it really wasn't bad that I was betrothed to him, I supposed.

"W-what happened to your hand?" He asked in shock as he noticed the bandage, his fingers ghosting over mine.

"Oh nothing. Okay, I may have punched the mirror and frightened my handmaiden a little" I tried to smile again, my eyes meeting his. He nodded mutely and helped me up, escorting me back to my room like his mother had taught him to do, I supposed.  
Sansa had been forced out of her hole by Joffrey and here I was, standing in the throne room, watching helplessly as my older sister was hit by guards for what our brother Robb had done. I made an effort to run to her, but the Hound caught me halfway through running and hauled me off to the side of the room.

"No! Let me go you bastard! He's hurting her!" I clawed at his mailed arms to no avail. He merely grunted in response and laughed at me. He laughed at me for wanting to protect my sister. Why was I always so helpless all the time? Tyrion soon stopped Joffrey's fun and the Hound released me. Tyrion, like Tommen, was one of the few good members of his family, I realized.

I didn't remember anything eventful happening in the next few months, except for the Battle of Blackwater Bay. The high ladies were all evacuated into one room together to await the outcome of the battle, and the queen had gotten completely drunk in the process of waiting. As the ladies around us panicked, it fell to Sansa and I to calm them with stories, songs, and promises of how our side would win the battle. I could see Cersei staring at us spitefully as she drank from her rather large goblet of Dornish wine. I glared right back at her, figuring that if I were to die tonight, she would at least know how I felt about her. She was a terrible, vengeful woman who only cares about her children and even that was suspect. Tommen had told me how she almost never even spoke to him or Myrcella, that it was only Joffrey whom she mothered. It was at times like this that I desperately missed Sven. He protected me from everything and here I was, waiting on the outcome of a battle, helpless to do anything else. I paced back and forth, wringing my hands together as I tried to stay calm. Cersei left us near the end of the battle and went into the throne room, and I didn't dare to follow her. When I heard men charging into the castle, I squeaked and grabbed Sansa, terrified that it was Stannis' men coming to rape us, but I saw a Lannister lion embroidered on a red flag. Our side had won. I knew I should have felt glad, but I only felt numb. By no means were Sansa and I saved. The Lannister army just meant we would ensure more torment at their hands, I was foolish to think the torment would ever end. The next morning, my prayers were answered. Sansa and I were forced to stand in the throne room as Joffrey thanked his grandfather and the Tyrell's for defending the city, and told them that if they wanted anything, they should ask for it now. With that, Loras Tyrell stepped forward. I remembered Loras only from the tourney we had attended in King's landing. I remembered how he had given my sister a rose when he won against his opponent that day. I remembered how the Mountain tried to kill him. It was Loras who answered my prayers for Sansa's suffering to end. As he bowed low in front of the king, he asked to be a member of the Kingsguard, and for the king to marry his sister. Joffrey disagreed at first, but relented after Grandmaester Pycelle said that he was freed from his vows. My heart swelled with unbridled happiness as my sister was freed from her marriage pact and Margaery was offered up to the king on a silver platter. I saw Sansa exit and immediately followed her, seeing her face break into a smile as soon as she was out of the dreaded room. Even though she was my older sister, I had a immense to protect and shelter Sansa, perhaps against my better judgement. I saw Petyr Baelish swoop in and grab my sister, taking obvious delight in threatening her. Infuriated, I decided to step in.

"Lord Baelish" I simpered "I'm Serafina Stark, I don't believe we've been introduced yet." Lord Baelish smiled and let go of Sansa, reaching his hand out to shake mine. Taking his, I pulled him in close and whispered into his ear. "I don't very much like men threatening my sister, Lord Baelish, and you'd do well not to cross me." Smiling, I stepped back, relishing the mildly horrified look on his face. He clearly wasn't used to someone challenging him so openly before. With that, I grabbed Sansa by the arm and steered her in the direction of the palace's lavish gardens to walk with me.

"You shouldn't trust Lord Baelish" I advised her.

"I know" she hissed out, making me do a double take.

"Sansa, we're Starks. We have to look out for each other! We are wolves in a lion's den and don't think they won't hesitate to tear us apart so that we might fit more prettily into their toy boxes" I didn't understand why she was angry at me for talking about Lord Baelish. Maybe she was just emotional about how he had threatened her earlier. She never replied, instead looking at some of the thrones roses growing on a bush. I wanted to snap them off.  
Back in my room, I awaited a summons from one of the lords or ladies formally inviting me to dine with them, as was so often the case nowadays. When a servant approached and told me I was going to be dining with the king, queen, Prince, Lord Tywin and my sister, my stomach tightened with dread. A handmaiden dressed me in a olive green gown with a plunging neckline and bedecked with white jewels on the front. My thick auburn hair was curled and a few stands were tied into a knot at the back of my head. The rest was left hanging down. My face was left completely unpowdered, and a necklace with a large blue gem in the middle was placed around my creamy neck to bring out my deep blue eyes. I left the room with my guard and sighed; this dinner was going to be the death of me. I pushed open the large dining hall door and was immediately assaulted by copious amounts of crimson. The king, queen, Lord Tywin and Tommen were all wearing Lannister colors, my sister and I being the only ones dressed in a different fashion. Out of respect, I curtsied and made my way to my seat next to Tommen. Tommen smiled sweetly at me as I sat down, remarking that I was beautiful in my dress. From my vantage point, I could see the king's steely gaze directed at me from across the table. I also saw Lord Tywin for the second time in my entire life. Lord Tywin was easily one of the most terrifying men I had ever seen. With his golden whiskers, back head, tall stature, and green eyes, Lord Tywin looked like a grotesque lion ready to pounce on anything that stood in his way. Most of the dinner was just aimless small talk mixed in with Sansa and I picking at our food.

"Lady Serafina" Lord Tywin announced loudly, causing my head to snap up in confusion. "You are still to marry Prince Tommen". It was then that I felt a warmth on my hand. I looked down and saw that Tommen had placed his hand over mine. My heart was filled with an unexpected warmth at the sight as he lightly squeezed my hand.

"Lady Sansa," Lord Tywin looked expectantly at my sister who was sitting next to Joffrey. "Your engagement with my grandson was terminated, so we found you a new one. You are to marry Lord Tyrion in a fortnight" his voice made it known that the decision was final. No, there was no way I was going to let Sansa marry him. Yes, Tyrion was a nice man, but Sansa shouldn't have to marry someone so shortly after she was released from Joffrey's clutches! I was fully prepared to argue, but Sansa nodded demurely and that was the end of that. Joffrey was grinning, looking back and forth at the two of us, watching for any reaction we would have. The dinner ended when Lord Tywin excused himself to attend a small council meeting, along with Cersei and the king. I swiftly got up and moved out of the room, wanting to be alone so that I could think up a plan to get Sansa out of this. I strode back to my chambers when I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Tommen.

"Hello Tommen" I greeted him sadly. He took a few steps closer to me, closing the gap between us.

"I'm sorry your sister is getting married to Lord Tyrion. If there was anything I could do, I would. Truthfully" he sounded so sincere that it almost made me feel better.

"It's-its not right. They can't just do this to us!" My emotions were getting the best of me and I stepped away to control myself when Tommen hugged me. It was the most physical contact we'd ever had and I found myself hugging him back with my full force. In a palace full of enemies, it was nice to be able to turn to someone other than Sansa for comfort. We let go after a while and he escorted me back to my chambers, wishing me a good night's rest before taking his leave.

Despite my best efforts, Sansa was to be married to Lord Tyrion today. I was with her in her chambers, helping her handmaiden Shae to prepare her for what should have been the happiest moment of her life. Although she was staying strong, I could tell my sister was close to tears as Shae tied her hair up in a thick southern braid.

"You're going to do great" I whispered to her as I laced up the back of her dress. Hearing my voice, she sniffled lightly and merely nodded. I knew that if she tried to speak, she would most likely start sobbing. She and I walked with her to the Sept, and I took my seat next to Tommen, in the front row of the Sept. There were many lords and ladies here to witness my sister being wedded to a Lannister. Sansa stood at the top of the steps, waiting for someone to give her away to her husband to be, and I was none too surprised when Joffrey showed up to take her to Tyrion. I tried to keep my emotions under control as Tyrion struggled to place his cloak on her, but I felt a single tear stream down my face as I watched how helpless she was. My fists clenched at my sides, and I thought about how much I hated them. The Lannisters. And what would happen during the bedding? Would Lord Tyrion rape my sister? Did he have the capacity for that amount of cruelty? I felt a hand on mine and looked down to see Tommen holding mine, trying to comfort me during this trying time. I smiled at him through my angry tears and then turned back to watch my sister kiss her new husband. It was truly agonizing to watch Sansa have to bend down to be able to kiss Tyrion; although what was worse was hearing all the lords and ladies laugh when she did. I felt like a child unable to protect my family from anyone who wanted to harm us, it seemed I was destined to watch my brothers and sisters fall and be stuck on the sidelines. The rest of Sansa's wedding went by in a blur. I remembered dancing with Tommen, putting my head on his shoulder as Cersei watched us with spite;probably missing the brother she fucked. Holding him gave me some semblance of calm as I watched Joffrey dance with Sansa, no doubt threatening her with rape or whatever else he was able to come up with. I may have been being forced to marry Tommen, but now I almost couldn't wait for the wedding. The more time I spent with him, the more I saw how similar we were and how sweet he was. Almost every day, we took walks around the gardens, broke our fast together, and played with his kittens together. He made me feel like a child again, like my greatest worries were what cat I would play with today, like I hadn't seen my father die before my eyes. It was refreshing to not fear for my life, or my sister's. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Joffrey grabbed my sister and announced it was time for the bedding. It was then that a very drunk Tyrion said there would be no bedding and Joffrey insisted that he commanded one, which ended with Tyrion threatening to held Joffrey. In hindsight, I shouldn't have laughed as loudly as I did. I let out a giggle and Joffrey glared right at me. His eyes were fire and for a moment, just a moment, I was very afraid. Then he left as if nothing had happened.  
My family was dead. Those honorless Lannisters and Freys had killed them at a wedding. Joffrey was the one to break the news to Sansa and I, taking delight in how our faces broke and the tears came rushing down. I was curled up on my bed, hyperventilating until the door opened. I didn't look to see who it was until they say on my bed and stroked my hair as I cried. It was Tommen. I cried as hard as I could, until I was numb, and he simply held me. I held onto him until no more tears of mine could come.

"I'm so, so sorry, Serafina. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but when we get married I will find a way to bring you back to your home. Grandfather would be more than willing to make me Warden of the North. I know your family wouldn't be there, but you could be back in your home" his words were as sweet as a songbird's as he whispered them in my ear. Straightening up, I shakily nodded, looking into his green eyes so like his mother's. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I moved forward and my lips were on his. After a moment of shock, his moved against mine and he placed his arm around my back, drawing me in close to him. We broke away after a few moments, breathless.

"I-I'm sorry" I said, suddenly ashamed of my boldness.

"No, don't be sorry! I've been wanting to do that ever since I found out we were betrothed." He smiled, cupping my face in his soft hands as he leaned in to kiss me again. Never once in my life before had I ever thought I would be happy in an arranged marriage, but this was my one chance to be truly happy. Hopefully we could take Sansa with us once we were married and left for Winterfell.

When I attended Joffrey's wedding to Margaery, I felt immensely sorry for the girl. Although I did not trust her, she seemed genuinely sweet and had tried to marry Sansa to Loras before she was unceremoniously wedded to Tyrion. In other words, she was not suited for marrying a boy as vile as Joffrey Baratheon. The queen had had new gowns made for Sansa and I for the wedding specifically. Mine was a light lavender with a golden trim, a tight fitting waist, and draped sleeves. My auburn hair was curled and tied up in a bun so as to show off my pretty face to the king, and small purple gems had been attached to my ears. Sansa's dress was a light green, with draping sleeves, a tight waist, and a purple trim. The Lannisters loved to show us off at public events like the porcelain dolls we were to them. Sansa and I strode together until Tommen found us. I curtsied to him and he bowed before taking my arm and escorting me to our seats at the long table. I was seated in-between Tommen and Sansa, who was seated next to her husband, Lord Tyrion. The wedding was a rather dull affair until the entertainment of dwarves pretending to be the five king's commenced. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the tasteless entertainment, and I could tell Tommen wasn't enjoying it either. It all ended when Joffrey suggested his uncle should join them. Tyrion jabbed back at him and it came as a surprise to no one who knew Joffrey that he poured his goblet of wine on Tyrion's head and forced him to get him another. Things between the two were getting rather aggressive until Margaery stepped in and asked Joffrey to enjoy the pigeon pie with her. Gods, I felt sorry for her. It wasn't until Joffrey started complaining about the pie that I truly paid attention. He spat out some nonsense about how the pie was too dry and he needed wine, once again making Tyrion bring the wine to him to humiliate him. He took a long draught and began to cough, he sipped it again and began to cough again.

"I want, kof kof, to see you, kof, ride that pig, kof kof kof, uncle" he spat out before dissolving into a fit of coughing.

"He's choking!" I yelled in a voice that didn't sound like my own, standing up. With that, everyone panicked. The mad boy king fell onto the muddy ground, his mother beside him screaming for someone to help him. I whipped around and noticed Sansa running off and ran after her.

"No, no Serafina you have to stay here" she grabbed me when I reached her. I recoiled in hurt and confusion. Stay here? In King's Landing?

"Serafina, if you run, they'll suspect you of poisoning King Joffrey. You have to stay here with Tommen. I'll come back for you once in in Winterfell, I promise" she smiled reassuringly at me, cupping my face with her hands like Tommen did.

"You promise you won't forget about me?" I sounded awfully small and insignificant.

"I promise" she said, patting my face with one hand before running off. I ran back to the area only to see Tyrion being seized by guards as he proclaimed his innocence. Curious, I stepped forward and looked at Joffrey. Seeing his torn open throat felt good, like justice for all the hurt he had cause my family. I wondered if my mother or brother's throats had been torn open when they died.

I didn't see Tommen for several days after Joffrey's death because he was busy preparing for his coronation and dealing with other important matters of the crown. When I was finally summoned to see my love, I wished I had never come. I came in to the throne room to see Margaery standing next to Tommen, who was sitting on the Iron Throne, something that looked much too large for his young self. Cersei was on his right, smirking wickedly as I walked inside. Confusion welled up inside me, but I quieted it down. They were probably going to talk about the wedding arrangements, something like that.

"Lady Serafina" Cersei began, her infuriating smirk growing with each descending step she took towards me. "Lady Margaery was meant to marry King Joffrey, but as he was murdered by his spiteful uncle, we must find other arrangements. Surely you understand". I knew what she meant. Margaery had to marry Tommen. Not willing to let any trace of emotion show on my face in front of that snake, I merely nodded.

"I completely understand, your grace" I said, the words tasting foreign in my mouth as I said them. She wordlessly smiled again and ascended the steps once more.

"If you would allow so, _your grace_ , I should like to take my leave now" I spoke with a tone of forced courtesy. Tommen looked at me for a moment, shocked, before nodding. I stepped out as quickly as I could, allowing my heart to shatter in the privacy of my chambers. Once I was alone, I could not contain my aching sobs or tears. Once I was alone, I could not pretend like I was going to be okay. The boy that I loved was going to marry Margaery Tyrell and I would have to watch it happen helplessly all while probably being forced to marry some other Lannister. My hands clutched at my chest as I cried so much I could not get the air into my lungs. I tore at my hair, no longer caring about my appearance since Tommen would never be mine. Hours later, when the crying finally stopped and all that was left was a broken husk of a heart, the door to my chambers opened to reveal Tommen.

"Serafina?" He asked tentatively.

"Get out" I hissed lowly. When he didn't comply, I grabbed the shoe off my foot and threw it viciously at him. "GET OUT! GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I threw my second shoe, and finally ran over and pushed him out of my door, closing it with my back as I hyperventilated again. It was only when I heard him leave that I allowed myself to crawl over to my bed again. While deep down I knew it wasn't his fault, I was filled with irrational anger at him for not stopping his mother from betrothing him to Margaery. If he had really tried, he could've stopped her. He was the king, he could do anything he wanted, Joffrey said so himself. _Congratulations, Cersei, you've done it. You've broken the last wolf you have! Are you happy?_ I suppose I should count myself lucky, it's not as if I mattered anyway.

Over the next few months, I was able to better hide my sadness over losing Tommen and I was able to befriend Margaery. Without my sister or Tommen, she was the only person I could turn to in King's Landing. When I had first approached her after their engagement was made known, she told me she was sorry and that she didn't want to marry Tommen. I believed her because she hadn't wanted to marry Joffrey either. I avoided Tommen at all costs, and Margaery often spoke of how Tommen missed me and how he was lonely without me. None of it made me want to see him again. They married a fortnight later. I attended the wedding as I was bid and I noticed Tommen stealing glances at me every so often while the Septon was preaching. Watching him kiss another woman tore my heart right open, after I had worked so tirelessly to sew it shut. He smiled at me after he pulled away, and for the first time in months I smiled back. The feast was delightfully uneventful, and I kept to myself until I looked up from my seat to see Tommen offering his hand to me to dance. Finally letting go of some of the heartbreak is held on to for the last few months, I took his hand and we danced.  
The wedding had commenced, and the bedding ceremony had taken place. The bedding ceremony that should have been mine. I was alone in my chambers, half asleep when Tommen pried my door open and strode in.

"Tommen?" I slurred out, my voice heavy with sleep.

"Shhh" he lifted a finger to my lips and I could tell he was drunk on wine.

"Tommen, what are you doing here? You should be with Margaery!"

"I don't want Margaery, I want you! I love you!" His eyes glistened with tears as he leaned over me. Without warning, he leaned down and enveloped me in a heated kiss. To weak to resist the kiss of the man I loved, I reciprocated, only stopping when his hand slid under the front of my dress. Shaking my head, I pulled his hand out only for him to apply more force and shove his hand under. He was drunk, and I wanted to stop him, but it felt so good to be with him in the only way that I could.

When a man calling himself the High Sparrow came into power with his faith militant, I initially had thought nothing of it. It wasn't as if they could hurt nobles and they only seemed to be protecting the common folk. They were not my enemies until one day when Margaery, Loras and I were in the Sept. The Sparrows burst in, seizing Loras first before grabbing Margaery and I as well.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The new queen demanded as she was roughly arrested by the Sparrows.

"Margaery Tyrell, you are under arrest for spreading falsehoods around the Seven Kingdoms, and trying to conceal guilty parties from the justice of the gods. Serafina Stark, you are under arrest for committing crimes of the flesh, for laying with your king on his wedding night. Loras Tyrell, you are being arrested for crimes of the flesh, for laying with men before marriage" the small old man known as the High Sparrow concluded.

"What?! None of that is true!" I yelled, squirming and struggling against the Sparrow that held me in place. The doors to the Sept burst open and Tommen and Cersei entered, clearly not expecting any of us to have been there.

"Tommen, do something! I am the queen, let me go! I am the queen!" Margaery yelled as they shoved her forward and moved her out of the Sept. Tommen watched helplessly as the Sparrow behind me-Lancel Lannister, I think- forced me to move as well. In mere minutes we were dumped in the same dirty cell and left completely alone.

"We can't confess" I stayed, causing both of them to give me a look. "If we confess to our "crimes" they will not let us go. We don't know them. For all we know, they'll send us to the gods themselves for absolution". This seemed to strike a chord with them as they nodded and I could practically see the gears turning in their heads. Over the next month, we planned and planned and planned yet nothing seemed to ensure our escape from our prison. We were filthy, hungry, and desperate from the endless torture they inflicted on us. In those weeks, we only had each other to cling to. I was beginning to lose hope of seeing Tommen ever again when Margaery announced she had a plan. I peered up at her from the bucket I was clutching to my stomach, ready to hear what she had to say. She went on to explain how she would pretend to be radicalized by the High Sparrow and repent to him in order to get out of doing a walk of shame, and then would work with her grandmother to get Loras and I out of here before our trials. I threw up again for the third time that day, heaving into the bucket when it was done. Loras reached over and rubbed my back soothingly as I got the last of my food out. Neither he nor Margaery knew what was truly wrong. The truth was, I hadn't had my moon's blood ever since Tommen came into my chambers on the night of his wedding, and I feared I was pregnant. What would I tell Tommen? I couldn't mother a bastard. Not to mention the incredible guilt I felt for laying with him on the same night that Margaery had.

The day that Margaery left, I knew it would be worse for Loras and I. The Sparrows were agitated at losing one of their prisoners when she had not done the walk of shame, and resolved to take it out on the two of us. It was torture like I had never felt before. They denied us water for days on end, only relenting when we were about to die. Every night it was so cold in the cells that we huddled together desperately for warmth, only praying for the day that Margaery would save us. One day, Septa Unella opened our cell door.

"You" she said, gesturing roughly to me. I scrambled up to meet her gaze as she undid my chains. They dropped to the floor with a clang, signifying how I was now free like Margaery while Loras was still imprisoned.

"I'll come back for you" I whispered to Loras, embracing him once more before getting up and following Septa Unella out the door. I stumbled up the steps of the Sept, weak from malnutrition and lack of movement. I was aware of how revolting I must look, but I could not bring myself to care as I finally felt the sun on my face and was free. When I descended the steps of the Sept, I surprisingly saw Tommen and Cersei there, along with Margaery. Breaking into a run, I raced forward and embraced Margaery as tightly as I could.

"I've missed you so much" I whispered into her ear as I let go of her.

"What did they do to you down there?" Tommen asked in a horrified whisper, his concerned eyes meeting mine.

"We were chained together, starved, dehydrated. Whatever could get us to confess was done to us" I replied robotically. Even after all this time, I still loved him just as much. There was nothing I wanted more than to be able to embrace him on the Sept and tell him of our growing baby, but he was married, and none of that was possible. We quickly left for the Red Keep and I could not imagine I would ever be relieved to see the castle again, but today was one of the happiest I'd had in awhile. Even the massive throne room which had seen so many tragedies for my family, was a welcome sight. I ate a huge amount of food, eager to gorge myself after so many weeks of so little sustenance. I noticed Cersei staring at me with disdain as I wolfed down my meal, but I did not care. I would bet my life that the woman was the reason we were imprisoned and I would get her back for that one day. She had spilled much too much blood to be able to get away with it.  
When I was leaving the dining hall, I was stopped by Tommen.

"I've missed you so much" he breathed, grabbing my hands in his. My heart bloomed at those words, eager to believe them.

"I've missed you too" I smiled.

"It was torture. The month without you, I mean. I can't handle another day apart from you, I wouldn't be able to survive without you, Serafina. We should run away" he looked, pleading, into my eyes.

"Run away?" I echoed.

"To Winterfell, like we had planned to do before. We could leave after the trials have taken place, and rule there with your family. I heard they have taken it back from the Boltons" he said hopefully. I wanted to go, I really did, but he couldn't just abandon his duties as king, could he? It was at that moment that I thought of the baby in my belly. The only way to raise it safely would be at Winterfell, and out of Cersei's reach. Otherwise, she would kill it. No, this was the only way to be with Tommen and the baby. Leaning up on my toes, I kissed him with full force, taking him by surprise, before pulling away and whispering into his ear "yes".

Another three weeks had passed, and Tommen and I had finalized our plans to go to Winterfell that day after the trials. My stomach had a slight bulge now and I knew we had to leave soon if we wanted to be there before the baby arrived. Today was the day of the trials. Loras was to have his trial first, then Cersei, then me. Margaery and I were seated in the front aisles of the Sept along with a crowd of high lords and ladies and all the Sparrows. I noticed that Lancel was curiously absent as Mace Tyrell came in and took the seat next to Margaery.

The Sparrows brought Loras out: hair shaven, thin, and tortured beyond belief and I had almost never felt rage like when I did now. No, that had been saved for when the Lannisters killed my family. Tommen and Cersei were also curiously absent from the trials at the moment. Loras confessed to his crimes and the High Sparrow pushed him into his knees, making him give up all titles and renouncing his most important title as heir to Highgarden. When Loras accepted these terms, he was anointed as a Sparrow and hauled to his feet. Three Sparrows grabbed him roughy from behind and one produced a knife from his sleeve. They were going to hurt him. They started to carve their symbol into his head and Margaery ran over to the High Sparrow, furiously asking him why her brother was being harmed. I began to move forward only to feel Mace Tyrell put his hand on my shoulder to hold me back. There was nothing I could do to help Loras. The branding was done.

"Something's wrong here" Margaery stated, looking around the Sept. "Tommen and Cersei aren't here. Don't you think there's a reason they're not here?" She asked the High Sparrow.

"Cersei Lannister's trial will commence with or without her" he waved her off.

"No you're not listening to me! Cersei knows the consequences of missing her trial! There's a reason neither she nor Tommen are here! We have to get out of here now!"

Nothing seemed to register until Margaery tried to exit the Sept and a Sparrow stopped her. This seemed to cause the crowds to become alarmed and they began to move towards the doors. Something was very wrong.  
I began to panic as I realized what was going to happen. All the people around me were moving in hordes, trying to get to the doors, only to have the Sparrows block them from leaving. I began to struggle my way through the crowd and reached the Sparrows only to be pushed back each time I pushed against them.

"Please, we have to get out of here. Let us out!" I pleaded, looking straight into one's eyes so that he might feel some pity and let us out. I could hear shouting and could feel someone pressing up against me. I suddenly was pulled back through the crowd. Gasping, I turned around to see Margaery. "Margaery?! What are you doing? We have to leave!" I made to push her off me and get to the front of the room again for her only to grab me by my waist and pull me close to her. Desperation clawed at my insides as I tried to leave the Sept. Reaching out, I grabbed the cloak of the person in front of me, desperate to get out of the building somehow. I didn't know what would happen, but at the same time, I did. I thrashed in her grip, but she was too strong for me. After all I had survived, this is how I would die. "We have to get out, Margaery!"

"We can't get out" she spoke evenly in all the chaos. Her words only made me thrash more. I remembered Tommen as I struggled; how he wasn't in here with the rest of us, how he would survive. He once told me he would die without me, and for that reason, I had to get out of the Sept.

"No, no! I-Tommen, he doesn't know!" I rushed to get the words out as she pulled me into her breast, effectively shielding me from the cruelty of the world. Relenting, I hugged her back. I hugged her back as the floor began to rumble and I knew I would meet the gods. I hugged her as hard as I could, taking solace in the warmth of her arms as I buried my face in her chest, not wanting to see what was going to happen. I felt bodies crushing against me, people who still had hope. I saw Loras next to his father and thought of how House Tyrell would now be extinct with one fatal blow. Tommen would never know about the baby we could have had. We could have had a life together if only we'd been given the chance. He might never know I perished, he might think I just abandoned him. I love him with all my heart. I love him with all my heart. He has to know that. He might never know what happened to us. _Sansa never came back for me. She forgot about me. How could she have forgotten about me?_ I barely felt the fire when it burned me.

When Tommen saw the smoke rising from the Sept, he knew what had happened. He understood why the mountain had kept him from leaving, it had all been his mother. The sadness didn't hit him until he remembered who had been in the Sept: Serafina and Margaery. Margaery was his wife and he loved her as a friend but Serafina had been the woman he loved all along. She had been his one true love, and now she was gone. She and Margaery had died in fire. There would be no running off to Winterfell for them, she would never see her family again. He had failed her in every respect because he wasn't strong enough. He had once told Serafina that he wouldn't survive without her, he hoped she remembered. He hoped she had held onto that in her last moments, that she had thought of him the way he was thinking of her now. Tommen took his crown off and set it on a pillow. He didn't feel much like a king now that his love had been murdered by his mother's wildfire. He had told Serafina that he wouldn't survive without her, and he didn't intend to. As he climbed onto the ledge, Tommen felt no fear, only longing. His mother had killed his only chance at happiness. She had ruined his life, and now he would have no life. He jumped, relishing the complete calm he felt as he saw the ground approaching him.

When they had docked to get some supplies for their ships, Tyrion had not expected to be approached by a child who handed him a letter. Frowning in confusion, he opened the parchment. _Tyrion Lannister, your family you hated so much is dead. You did say once you wanted to kill them, didn't you? In the Sept of Baelor, there was a grand fire. Wildfire, I think? It took out several of them. Margaery Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Kevan Lannister, Lancel Lannister, Serafina Stark, Loras Tyrell, Mace Tyrell. A few other lordlings also died in a fiery haze, but they aren't nearly as important. My deepest regrets, but Cersei Lannister was not among them. It is suspected she set the fire. What a mess, all those poor souls burned alive. Your queen would have loved it._  
There was no signature on the letter. Tyrion sat on a barrel of wine for a moment to process what he had just read. His nephew was dead. Once, when he was talking about a different nephew, he would've been happy about that. As he reread the letter, his heartstrings tugged when he got to Tommen's and Serafina's names. He knew how much the two of them had loved each other, and Serafina had confided in him about a great many things. They were friends. Tommen had always loved and admire him, even when his mother(whom he was greatly terrified of) told him not to. It seemed the little bit of good that had existed in his family was now dead and burned away by Cersei's evilness. She had killed her own son, one of the children she loved. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he thought of how scared Tommen must have felt before he died. What was death by fire even like? He tried not to imagine how much his nephew had suffered. He didn't even bother to question the authenticity of the letter, knowing that no singular mind would be able to make this up and know precisely where he was in Essos at that moment. He suspected Varys of sending the letter; he had been on a mission in Westeros as of late. Holding the dreaded parchment in his hands, Tyrion thought of how disappointed Daenarys would be when he told her there was no one to take King's Landing from, that they were all dead.

When a raven arrived in Winterfell from King's Landing, Sansa knew something was wrong. The Lannisters despised the Starks and would never send them a letter unless something drastic had happened. Taking the letter from the bird's leg, Sansa quickly noticed the Lannister seal printed on the paper. As she read the first words of the letter, she nearly fainted from shock. She ran to find Jon, not caring that he was in a meeting with all the high lords of the north. She pushed the door open, ignoring the strange looks she received for her dramatic entrance.  
"Sansa-" Jon began. He was never able to finish his sentence as she shoved the letter at him to read. He sighed, taking the letter from her hand and beginning to read. _"Lady Stark, it regrets me to inform you of a tragedy that has taken place here at King's Landing. While certain trials were taking place, the Sept of Baelor was set ablaze with wildfire, killing all inside. Please accept my deepest condolences as I have to inform you that your sister was one of those inside the Sept. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. The explosion killed many, Margaery Tyrell and Loras Tyrell to name a few of the other casualties. Our king Tommen Baratheon has also died, leaving my dear sister Cersei to take his place as ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Again, my deepest sympathies. Jaime Lannister"._ Silence filled the room as Jon's words were processed. Another Stark was dead, weeks after Rickon had been brutal murdered in front of all the Stark forces. When Sansa heard of how her sister had burned alive, she wept. The paper fell out of Jon's limp hand as he stared in shock. He hadn't seen Serafina for years now, and he had forgotten she was even in King's Landing at all. He had forgotten she had even existed at all. She had always been known as the feisty yet sweet Stark. The perfect cross between Sansa and Arya, yet now he could barely picture her face. Now he could never see her face again. Sansa clutched at her heart as she felt it break, remembering the little sister she had abandoned at King's Landing. She had promised to go back for her, she had promised to not forget about her. Here she was, having thought about their battle against the Boltons so much that she had forgotten about her own sister and left her in a den of lions. Though it wasn't the lions that had killed her. It was fire. Sansa could only imagine how scared she must have felt as she burned to death, could only imagine how she must have wondered why her family didn't save her like they promised they would. She let out a heartrending sob as she clutched at her sides, willing herself to not fall over. She could feel all eyes on her yet she did not care, her sister was dead and that was all that mattered to her. It was all that would ever matter. She felt strong arms envelope around her as Jon gently pulled her, sobbing from the room. She could hear how her sister must have screamed as the fire licked up her body, trying to escape from the Sept she was trapped in. Jon pulled her into a hug of sorts as she let out all of her tears for the sister she had left behind. It was then that Sansa remembered something. Her sister and Tommen had loved each other, more than she had ever loved Joffrey when she thought she knew what love was. At least her sister had died with someone who loved her. And Margaery. Margaery had been friends with the both of them while they were in King's Landing together, and she had also died in the Sept. Though this information meant that her sister hadn't died alone, it did little to comfort Sansa. While she had not died alone, she had still died. With Jon holding her, Sansa cried until she was absolutely numb.

AN: The songs The Scientist by Coldplay and Moments by One Direction are the ones I listened to while writing this fanfic!


End file.
